brawlstarsconceptionfandomcom-20200213-history
Dell
Dell is a Brawler that uses unstable liquid as a weapon. Their Super is a structure that shoots freshly created unstable matter. They have low health and a very high reload time, but their burst damage options are very strong. Statistics at max level Health: 2800 Movement speed: 720 Ammo capacity: 3 Brawler class: Skirmisher Attack: Unstable Isotope The attack is treated like a throw—use the joystick to move the targeted area around. When the matter blob hits the ground, it creates a puddle of unstable liquid that's 1.5 tiles in diameter. Stepping in the puddle will deal a sequence of damage, in this order, from first to last: 350, 70, 70, 70, 70, 70, 70, 70, 70, 70, 70 at max level, with each hit being spaced just 0.15 seconds apart. Puddles can stack multiple sequences of damage an infinite amount of times, add a new sequence of damage every 0.35 seconds, and last for 2.5 seconds. Note that the attack's only source of damage is the puddle and it can't go over walls. *Reload speed: 5 seconds per ammo slot *Range: 3 tiles *Projectile speed: 1.25 times as fast as Barley's(can't accurately calculate trajectorial speed) *Super charge: 3% per main hit(sucessive hits of 70 also count) *Cooldown: 1 second Super: Conversion Launcher The conversion launcher sucks up enemy brawler projectiles, enemy brawlers, walls, and bushes. It starts killing, destroying, and/or ripping apart whatever it enters its radius. Walls are sucked in at the 5-second mark; bushes are at the 2-second mark. The sucking deals 750 damage per 0.1 seconds, and will count something as sucked in for the launcher when it lowers a target's health to zero. The explosion has a diameter of 10 tiles and deals 3500 damage at max level, but it only activates during the sucking phase and has a period of time lasting 3 seconds long where it starts shaking before it blows up. It is also vulnerable during all of its phases. When the launcher has been sucking for 7 seconds, it switches to the attacking phase and converts the tiles of bushes into 300 matter points(brawler-specific currency for convenience, will not be mentioned in game) each, the tiles of walls into 750 matter points each, and health points into 1 matter point each. Then, it fires a barrage of matter blobs. For every 150 matter points, one matter blob will be created, along with three matter blobs at the start. The matter blobs are the same ones Dell uses in their main attack. The launcher will take turns launching the blobs at all targets within range. After the launcher launches all its blobs, it breaks apart. *Sucking range: 6 tiles *Shooting range: 14 tiles *Projectile speed: 1.75 times as fast as Barley's(can't accurately calculate trajectorial speed) *Health: 1000 *Super charge: 0.5% per main hit(sucessive hits of 70 don't count) *Boot-up time: 6 seconds Star Powers Efficiency Build Dell's Super has a 65% blob count boost. Elementary Particle Tampering The unstable matter that Dell uses drips a puddle with a half tile diameter at the midway point of its path through the air. Matter from the conversion launcher drips a puddle at the one-third and two-thirds point. Keep in mind that all the puddles will still deal the same amount of damage. Also, the puddles add a new sequence of damage every 0.25 seconds instead of 0.35. Quotes Dell should sound like the average person at around 55 years old. *'Starting the round' **"My supplies of matter are full and I'm ready." **"My friends better not have swapped my ammo with cheese again." **"Let's do this." *'Attacking' **"Survive this!" **"Destabilization is nigh uncounterable!" **"Sometimes, fancy weapon setups won't help you win." *'Taking damage' **"Oof!" **"Durability is not my strong suit..." **"You're going to get hit hard if you take too many risks...or have you already?" *'Killed' **"I've taken one risk too many." **"Your strategic hypothesis appears to be correct." **"Well executed." *'Activating Super' **"Alright, now to defend this thing." **'grunts while deploying launcher ' **"This appears to be a spot with lots of matter." *'Getting a kill' **"Heh, not taking too well to having your particles rearranged?" **"Neat. I'm going to try to keep that up." **"Perfect." *'Respawning' **"I'll need to position myself better this time. **"I won't give up." **"Failure is normal." Trivia *Dell's appearance is not here, because the creator of this page can't draw, but they do look like a chemist modified for some fighting. Someone on the wiki can come up with a speculatory picture for this wiki page if they want to. Be sure to credit yourself! Category:Brawlers Category:Super Rare Brawlers Category:Brawler with star powers